I Hate Mondays
by RunningWithScalpels
Summary: Allison-centric account of the Monday after that fateful Saturday detention. Will the bonds forged in that detention stay strong, or will they break? Allison hopes they stay. Mostly Allison/Andy...and I know that this summary sucks, so just read the thing
1. Gamut of Emotions

**A/N: I originally wrote this story about 2 years ago, so if it sounds vaguely familiar, that would probably be why. I recently just logged into my account for the first time in _ages_ today and I saw what a wreck this thing was and how badly it needed editing. So, thus, I am editing it. I'm going to repost the story chapter by chapter eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am _not_ the genius that John Hughes is. Or quite so rich. Therefore all of the characters that are recognizable to you are indeed fruits of his own labor and his utter genius. All the characters where you say "And who the hell is that?", those would be my creations.**

_**Chapter 1: Gamut of Emotions**_

Allison Reynolds woke instantly as her alarm clock/radio popped to life and blasted a tinny version of "Happy Birthday" by Altered Images in her ear. Groggily she reached her hand out and smashed the off button down roughly. _For some reason I have a strange feeling of expectation today_, she thought as she climbed out of bed and rummaged around her closet for some clothes. _Oh, wait…It's just me foolishly thinking that anything between me and Sporto would work out. Who am I kidding? Today, I'm just going to be a fly on the wall, like I was before. Allison, quit building yourself up…you're just gonna disappoint yourself,_ she told herself as she put on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that her sister Andie designed for her grunge-y clothing line out in Seattle. She put on a ratty brown sweater to break the morning chill. After all it was only March 26th in suburban Illinois, not Tahiti or even Florida. After smearing on some eyeliner and chapstick, Allison found a thin studded black headband and swept her rat's nest hair away from her face. _There…I can be like the prom queen, but still be me...I guess. _Claire definitely had a point, she looked better without a shock of unruly hair in her face, but Allison still thought she looked better with heavy eyeliner. She closed the chapstick tube and tossed it into her bag, and slung it (considerably lighter now that she wasn't carrying the entire material contents of her life in it) over her shoulder and left the house, grabbing a quick breakfast to eat on the way to school: A banana, doughnut, and a small carton of orange juice. As she stood and waited for the bus and as she rode the bus, she continued to mentally berate herself for getting so worked up over a guy.

The ancient, beat up bus sputtered and wheezed to a stop directly in front of Shermer High School. Allison piled off with the rest of the students and sighed. She still hadn't been able to put out her feeling of anticipation. _This is the location of your living hell. Don't be so happy. Really, what exactly do you think is going to happen today Allison?_

Her eyes scanned the parking lot. She saw Andy climbing out of some kid's black Porsche and he seemed to be searching the school grounds for something or someone. _It can't possibly be a kook like me that he's looking for. He's probably looking for one of Claire's cheerleader friends, whatsername? Delia? Now she's little Miss Guy Magnet, _she told herself tersely. She quickly looked back before he saw her. She didn't want to seem too eager. Just then, a short kid in a blue sweater and khakis walked into her.

"So sorry," the kid said, sounding very flustered.

"Not a problem…wait…Brian?" Allison replied, recognizing him.

"Oh Allison, I didn't realize it was you…no offense, but you're unrecognizable with the hair off the face," said Brian "But it's definitely a good change."

"Eh, it's a change," Allison replied indifferently. "Yeah, I gotta get to my locker, so see ya."

"See you Allison." As an afterthought he added "Don't beat yourself up if Andy ignores you…jocks can be really shitheaded. Just look at what he did to Larry."

Allison contemplated it. He _had_ indeed been a jerk at that moment that earned him the Saturday detention. _Who purposely tapes a kid's ass cheeks together for fun?_ She tried to convince herself otherwise, but Allison was still obsessed with him. She also applauded Brian's perceptiveness. He knew exactly what was irking her. _Eh, nerds and nothings, we're one in the same, right?_

Before homeroom, Allison trudged to her locker and got her Biology book. As she slammed her locker and turned around she saw Andy wading through in the middle of a mob of jocks and their slutty cheerleader girlfriends. She debated joining them to see if he or any of them would notice her, but then she decided that the possible humiliation she could experience in front of him far outweighed any positives in the situation. As she slogged into homeroom, she was shocked to notice that Claire had been in her homeroom and she never noticed.

"Allison! I am loving the hair darling!" Claire exclaimed with a wide grin and energetic wave.

She was still startled. She wasn't used to this much outside attention at school. The situation did however give her hope. The formerly snobby princess had acknowledged her in front of her friends…so there was no reason why Andy wouldn't, right? She waved and nodded at Claire in acknowledgment and sat down. Like 95 percent of the rest of the school, she struggled to stay awake during the announcements. Even worse was that because the student aide who usually read them was absent, Vernon was reading them with a superiorly arrogant tone that could be sensed without seeing him.

"Andrew Clarke, please report to the main office immediately."

That announcement certainly sharpened Allison's attention…_Hmm... I wonder what he did wrong. Maybe I could 'mysteriously' show up there. Wow Al, way to go all stalker on his ass...eh, if I see him, I see him. If not I can't get too pissed about it I guess._

**A/N: As always, please review...and as a heads-up, I do have a sequel to this story...I just have to get going on that one, my old computer bit the dust, so I lost the progress I had on that one too. The first chapter is posted now, but like this, needs a big cleanup...but you're free to read it at any rate and suggest where I should take it.**


	2. So We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. Don't even bother suing me because I own nothing of any value. Except my beater of a car, but you wouldn't even want that because it's just _that _bad.**

**A/N:** **This chapter gets much better than the first one, and with my edits it's [hopefully even better!**

_**Chapter 2: So We Meet Again**_

Allison looked over at Claire. They shared a meaningful look and then Claire tried her damnedest to stifle a snicker. It did not however, escape the hawk ears of Mrs. Rose, who if anything, was the female equivalent of Vernon on a permanent power trip.

"Miss Standish! Miss Reynolds! Is there a problem?" Mrs. Rose snapped, while the other 15 kids in the class laughed.

"No," They muttered in unison.

"If this gets to be a regular problem, I think I'll have to assign you two to Saturday detentions, ladies." At this the class broke into a chorus of taunting "Oh's"

Just then the bell rang and everyone scattered in their own directions towards their respective classes. Claire cornered Allison.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind another Saturday if I got to spend it with John!" she whispered with a giggle. She winked at Allison and skittered off towards her gaggle of friends up the hall.

Allison slid into her Biology class a mere second before the late bell rung.

"Miss Reynolds. Let's try to be a bit more timely please. Otherwise maybe a trip to Mr. Vernon's office would be in order," The teacher said condescendingly. Allison shot him a nasty look. She wasn't even late, so she didn't see what he was so upset about. _Where do they find these ego-tripping teachers?_ She dropped her bag on the floor and slumped into her chair. She got out her "Biology" notebook and began to draw an intricate seascape while the teacher droned on about the properties of various single celled organisms.

"Well, well…Mr. Clarke. So glad you could join us," The teacher said in a similarly condescending tone.

"Yeah…well I was in Vernon's office, and I have a pass."

Allison looked up to see Andy thrusting a square of blue paper at the teacher. She was amazed that she never noticed Andy was in her bio class. Then again, she always had a theory that she should pay as much attention as she was given…which needless to say, wasn't very much. Today she was finding that she should revise her theories. School was much more exciting now that she was paying attention to who was where.

"This paper means nothing to me. Go sit in front of Miss Reynolds, our other resident tardy," The teacher said, pointing to the desk in front of Allison.

Andrew heaved a large sigh, and looked in the direction that the teacher was pointing, and caught Allison's eyes. He grinned. "Sure thing, Barton."

Now the teacher sighed. "I'm going to leave you kids alone in here for the remainder of the period. I have some more pressing matters to deal with. For God's sake…_**BEHAVE**_ like young adults!" With that, he walked out the door. Everyone erupted into chatter.

"So delinquent…what did you do now?" Allison whispered playfully.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Vernon wasted 20 minutes harping on at me about how disappointed in me he was and that next time I mess up he 'won't be so lenient.'"

"That sucks."

Just then a crumpled up ball of paper flew across the room and hit Allison in the head. She looked around to see Andy's ex-girlfriend Alana smirking at her and shooting Andy a look so intense it could melt steel. Allison started to stand up, but Andy restrained her.

"Let it go. She's a jealous, possessive bitch." Andy squeezed her arm gently.

Allison wondered where all this newfound courage was coming from...hell, Friday she wouldn't have done anything like that. So instead of getting up and taking a Sharpie to Alana's new Burberry purse she was parading around, she returned the smirk while giving her a one-fingered victory salute.

Andy got up to go talk to a few of his jock friends in the other corner of the room. Allison began to absently shade a boulder in the picture she was drawing. Dissatisfied with the outcome, she gingerly erased the shading and decided it should be a colored seascape. She pulled a pack of watercolor pencils out of her bag and began to color. She could add the water later. This took up the remainder of the period. When the bell rang, everyone started to make a mad rush for the door. Allison hung back as always. She wasn't alone this time. Andy walked up to her and thrust a folded piece of paper into her hand. As he walked away, he brushed his hand against her cheek. Then he left and disappeared into the mass of people in the narrow corridor.

**A/N: Did anyone notice my lame-assed attempts to make references to my two other favorite John Hughes movies in the last chapter?**

**Anyway...I might post chapter 3 after work this evening, depends on what kind of mood I'm in...if not tonight, then tomorrow.**


	3. When You Assume

_**Chapter 3: When You Assume...  
**_

**A/N: The last time I posted this, it was two separate chapters. I decided to combine them this time because the third chapter originally ended on the second paragraph.**

Allison's next class was a study hall with the ancient French teacher. A perfect opportunity to read the note in privacy in the bathroom. The teacher usually spent the period staring at back issues of Vogue and was oblivious. Girls "went to the bathroom" and never came back because they went to make out with their boyfriends. Allison felt certain she could take advantage of this and go lock herself in a stall in the second floor girls' bathroom to read the note. Allison hoped it would be a _good_ note, but part of her was too paranoid to really believe it.

Ten minutes later, Allison barricaded herself in the last stall in the bathroom and opened the note. Her hands were shaking violently with nerves. Without reading the paper, Allison noticed the words "I'm sorry" were underlined. She immediately decided that the note was bad news and ripped it into a million little pieces and flushed it down the toilet. And then she cried for the remainder of the period…

The next period was lunch. Although she only read those 2 little words that she most certainly didn't want to see on a note from Andy, she couldn't believe that he would not only spend _all_ of Saturday and then part of Sunday, including a stop at Stubby's party (in front of all of his friends) with her and then break it off.

As Allison shuffled along in the hall through the mob of people, she saw Bender. She gave a small, unsure wave. He was with his wastoid friends, probably getting ready for their ritual reefer smoke under the bleachers at lunch. He waved back and grinned. Allison gave a grim smile in an attempt to conceal her heartbreak. She had a weird feeling that if Bender found out that Andrew had pretty much torn out Allison's heart and stomped on it, that Andy's ass was grass. There might even be a repeat crack taping incident, with Andy on the receiving end of it this time. That was pretty much the last thing that she wanted to happen to him, even though she was pissed off.

In the cafeteria, Allison took her usual corner table by the exit door and garbage cans. Nobody ever sat with her, so she haphazardly tossed her stuff across the table. Today's lunch choice was a bit more traditional than Saturday's Cap'n Crunch and Pixie Stick on Wonderbread and Coke combination. Today was ham and cheese on rye bread, a bag of Funyuns and a Mountain Dew.

She was about three-quarters of the way done with her sandwich when someone plunked their tray down. It was a sorry looking meal…a questionable looking slab of half burnt meat, dull green peas, and a dry square of white frosted cake, with a skim milk. She looked up. It was Brian.

"Hi Allison. Mind if I sit here? None of my friends will talk to me because I didn't kill Andy during detention."

"Hi, Brian. Uh. Sure."

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone ran over your cat or something. No offense or anything. I told you not to get all worked up if that idiot ignored you."

"Oh. He didn't ignore me. He ended up dumping me instead," Allison said tersely, trying not to cry.

"WHAT?"

"He gave me a note in biology, and then I ditched French to go read it. It said 'I'm sorry.' After that I ripped it up into about a million little pieces and flushed it down the toilet. He's such an insensitive bastard. He spent nearly the entire weekend after the fucking detention with me. He certainly seemed into me and the idea of us at the time."

"I don't know what to say. Is that all the note said?"

"No."

"What else did it say?"

"I don't know. I saw that and shredded the damn thing."

"Are you sure it was a breakup?"

"The words 'I'm sorry' could never mean ANYTHING good Brian."

"You know, he could have been professing his undying love for you, and said something along the lines of 'if my friends hate you, then I'm sorry for them.' or some similar such thing."

"True, but it seems unlikely."

"Did he look particularly upset or pained when he gave you the note?"

"No. He grazed my face with his hand…like he wanted to kiss me but couldn't because we were in front of his friends or something."

"So, he could conceivably not have broken up with you then?"

"The way you explain it, I guess so."

"Why don't you call him or track him down after school and see what the deal is?"

"Now I'm gonna look insensitive and careless. 'Uh, Andy, what exactly did that note you wrote me say? I shredded it and flushed it down the toilet.' Yeah, that's not happening Brian."

"Okay, then phrase it a different way. Something like, "I was digging through my purse in the bathroom and your note fell in the toilet before I got a chance to read it. What did it say? I hope nothing bad."

"How is it that you can come up with this stuff, and I can't?"

"I guess I have a talent at eloquence and tact when it comes to romantic speech. In place of aptitude at constructing a lamp shaped like an elephant."

Allison smiled. "Thanks Brian, that really made me feel at least a bit more confident that he didn't ditch me."

"Yeah Andy can be a heartless dick, but even I don't think he'd do something so heinous."

Just then the bell rang, and Allison could barely conceal a grin as she strode out of the cafeteria. Now all she had to do was corner Andy and get him alone. There was no way she could wait until after school to call him.


	4. Sacked? Closet? What?

_**Chapter 4 – Sacked? Closet? What?**_

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy your hunger for a new one :) **

Unfortunately, her next class was Calculus with Mr. Abrams. He was strict, and doled out detentions for walking in a split second after the bell, so Allison really had no chance to find Andy and at least make an attempt to find out what the note said. After a stop at her locker, Allison made it to class with a grand total of four seconds to spare, and with a glaring look from the teacher, she slunk into her seat in the far back corner of the room. As soon as the stragglers wandered into class and were assigned detentions according to their degree of tardiness, Mr. A stood up and cleared his throat.

"Attention. Yes, well in about 10 minutes I will be leaving for a meeting at the board of education…something concerning the principal and maybe appointing a new one, I believe, but the topic of the meeting is neither here nor there. The point is, that Mr. Sloss will be coming in to replace me. I am leaving the assignment on the board," He gestured at the chalkboard and then circled the assignment, "I am expecting it to be 75 percent complete at the end of class and turned in tomorrow for a quiz grade."

Allison smirked. She figured that Vernon would be in deep shit with the school board for the damage on Saturday. Granted, Bender would have been destructive and broke things even _if_ Vernon actually sat at the circulation desk and supervised them, but obviously it was worse because he didn't. Rumors of Vernon being sacked had circulated all day, but this was the first big confirmation of that. The whole of Shermer High would be better if they had a real principal, rather than a totalitarian dictator who was likely the love child of the Hitler and Eva Braun before they popped cyanide and died. And now she had a chance to track down Andy. Mr. Sloss was the biggest joke of a sub ever. Kids came and went without passes every three seconds. By the end of any given class he was in, a whole two people usually remained. The assignment didn't concern Allison…Abrams _never_ actually checked the assigned work...his spiel was an empty threat at best. As long as you knew enough to pass the tests with a decent grade, you could slack off on homework, and he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Five minutes later Mr. Sloss showed up and Mr. Abrams left faster than a speeding bullet. Shortly thereafter, Bender, of all people walked in. He thrust a pale green square of paper in Mr. Sloss' face.

"Is there a Reynolds comma Allison in here?" Mr. Sloss asked after meticulous examination of the forged pass. It was convincing enough.

Allison stood up. "Yeah."

"Oh, well Miss Reynolds, your presence is wanted in the office."

She picked up her things and walked over to Bender. They walked out the door.

"That guy is so gullible."

"So my 'presence' is not wanted in the office then?"

Bender scoffed. "Of course not. I avoid that dump like the plague. Vernon would give me a detention for looking at him wrong or some equally stupid shit. Did you hear? He might get shit-canned for not properly supervising us on Saturday. That's why half the teachers here left and went to the board of ed…some emergency meeting to "impeach" Vernon and pick a replacement or something. Anyway…Brian told me about the note. And you're gonna go confront that douche about it."

"But Bender, me and Brian came to the conclusion that I was jumping the gun on assuming that he dumped me. I'm just gonna call him after school and ask what the note said."

"Bullshit Al, You know you want to know _now_."

"Fine. But you better leave us two alone. I'll look like an immature twit if I have you hovering around."

"You just want to be alone in the event you have raunchy make-up sex."

Allison reared back and smacked Bender right on the arm. "You perv! Besides, in school? Carl may constantly clean, but would you look at this place? It's disgustingly filthy!"

"Touchy. I was just kidding. Geez!" He said while rubbing his arm where Allison had hit it.

"He's in that abandoned supply closet over there" Bender said gesturing to a peeling gray door that was slightly ajar.

"Thanks Bender. Now leave. Do whatever you do when you skip class." Allison said, shooing Bender off.

Bender spun on his heel. "Don't fuck it up. You guys are good," he intoned. Then he headed for the nearest exit door, bag of pot, rolling papers, and lighter in hand.

**A/N: I left this chapter pretty much intact except for a few words. Enjoy. The next chapter is the last chapter in this story.**


	5. The Final Bell

_**Chapter 5: The Final Bell**_

**A/N: Okay, I felt kinda bad leaving you people hanging for an update, so yeah, I did all the rest of my editing today.**

Allison walked over to the old supply closet and gingerly knocked on the door. Andy stood up and came over.

"Allison! I wasn't expecting you."

"Who were you expecting? Claire?"

"Bender. He said we were gonna hang out in here."

"Oh. Well he only did that because I need to talk to you."

"You do? What's wrong? Because, no offense, you look kind of sick."

"Yeah. Right after you gave me that note, I was rummaging through my purse in the bathroom and it fell in the toilet, and even though I wanted to read it, I wasn't about to stick my hand in toilet water and fish it out."

Andy laughed. "Don't worry. It wasn't anything bad."

"You didn't break up with me?"

"God no. Besides, I would do that in person. Not in a note."

"Oh."

Some of the sick feeling Allison had subsided. He didn't break up with her. For that, she was relieved. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to know what the note said?"

"Sure. I mean as long as you're not dumping me it doesn't really matter."

"Oh. Well it said how I love you, and how I'm sorry that even though I felt it before since we shared Biology class together…I had listened to my stupid friends who said they'd disown me if I actually went out with a "kook like Allison Reynolds." He wrapped his arms around her. "Now I see what an idiot I was, and now I really could care less what those narrow minded idiots think."

Allison grinned and kissed Andy. "Okay, now that I'm not shitting myself with worry…I guess I can relax."

"Why were you so worried that I was going to dump you? Because of my friends?"

"Kind of."

"Oh. Like I said, you can be assured of two things: My friends can all go to hell where you're concerned, and I will have the common courtesy to speak to you in person in the unlikely event that I need to dump you." Andy sat down next to Allison for a while, and just looked at her.

"So, where are you supposed to be?" Allison asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Home Ec."

"Sounds about as stimulating as Calculus. Abrams had to go to some meeting at the school board. I guess they might sack Vernon, since in their eyes he let Bender trash the library. So Sloss is there instead—what a joke."

"Yeah, when Vernon was giving me the 'Andrew Clarke, you're an athlete, not a delinquent' speech, he seemed to be missing some of his usual cockiness and arrogance. I think I came in right after he found out."

"Sucks for him."

"Yeah—hey…you want to come to my practice this afternoon? We're gearing up for the final meet of the season on Saturday."

Allison paused a second and racked her brain…her social calendar was never exactly full, but on alternate Mondays, she was stuck supervising the neighbor's 11-year-old daughter while her yuppie parents hit happy hours all over the greater Chicago region. It was pretty easy. Sit on the couch, make sure Anna does her homework, cook up some dinner, and make sure she's in bed by 9. She usually whiled away the time drawing, and then left at 9:30.

She sighed. "I'd love to, but I have to watch my neighbor's kid today. They're massive yuppies and cruise the general area and hit as many happy hours as they can by 9:30. It's pretty stupid, but they pay me about 8 bucks an hour, so I can't complain. You have a practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you could come to tomorrow's. Have fun."

Just then, the bell rang. They kissed for a minute, and then Allison had to run off to catch her bus. "I'll call you! Love you Andy." She yelled, as she bolted from the supply closet. She made it by the skin of her teeth, the bus door snapping shut a split-second after the last strap of her bookbag cleared the door. She plopped down in the first empty seat she saw and grinned, extremely pleased with herself. Things seemed like they'd be better than they'd been in a while.

**And so that concludes "The Monday After". I have begun a sequel called "This is What Dreams Are Made Of", so keep your eyes peeled!**


End file.
